


Traditions

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome, Top Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn, blowjob, gay porn, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: This is just smut! With maybe a tiny bit of plot but like really really tiny. Hope you like it!It’s Louis’s Birthday. A birthday has traditions.





	1. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think and your opinions about it. Enjoy!

Birthdays! Times for presents, cakes and fun. Louis's was today and suffice it to say he was excited. The morning sun shone through the windows of his room as he got up to take a shower. He'd woken up early for school and was delighted when he entered the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes dripping with syrup. Birthdays, times of tradition. On top it read 'happy birthday Boo!' As always Harry would make his 17 year old son a big fat ( sadly unhealthy ) stack of pancakes. But only on birthdays! It was tradition after all. Soon the bus honked outside and Louis sprung up, saying goodbye to his dad with a kiss on his cheek. Harry sent his son off with a loving pat to his round bum, watching it jiggle as he ran the way to the bus.

'Happy birthday Lou!' he heard climbing up the steps into the bus, 'thanks Mr Z!'. He found his seat and put on earphones, the bus driver Zayn or as he liked to say Mr Z was always nice to him. He was the first one to be picked up and the last one to be dropped off so he had a lot of time to chat up with him.

School was alright, his mates Niall and Liam however surprised with him the latest edition of FIFA  which was pretty damn awesome. Later when they were done with their classes, they had a two hour break right before the final class of the day. They snuck out of school to Niall's house which was roughly three minutes away. No one was at home so they made themselves comfortable. They sat in the living room playing half an hour of FIFA when Liam piped up 'so lou, finally 17 eh? A year more and you can finally drink!'.

Louis's birthday was before niall's and liam's so he'd be the first one to drink (legally that is ). Niall and Louis cheered in response. 'Well boys an hour and a half till we gotta go back' Niall said standing up and stretching his limbs. 'Hmm that's a lotta time, how bout we get your birthday spanking done in the meantime, boo?'. Louis shifted nervously as he sat on the ground. 'Do we have to?' Louis pouted but Liam just smiled and got up 'what're you talking about lou, it's your birthday. We gotta spank your bum you know that. Hush now' Liam states, picking Louis up and making him stand between his legs as he himself sat on the sofa. It's tradition after all.

He stripped his friend from the waist down, revealing those hairless muscular thighs everyone ogled when he played football.  
Louis was then directed over liam’s knees, with liam’s warm hands slipping in between his thighs to gently pry them apart. 'Count for me babe' Liam said as his large hand groped and patted the bubble butt before his palm came smacking down. 'One!' , 'two!' , Liam kept spanking him as Niall stood in-front of Louis's face. He pulled his pants and boxers down, allowing his hard cock to spring free a few inches away from Louis's pink lips, which let out light gasps with every spank. Louis looked above to see Niall smiling warmly at him, 'here suck this babe, it'll calm ya down'. Louis nodded with a blush on his face and his mouth engulfed niall's leaking cock.

Liam paused and gave Niall a look, 'how's our Louis supposed to count now Ni' he tutted whilst slipping a dry finger to rub over Louis's twitching opening. Niall moaned in response, too preoccupied with Louis's sinful mouth. Liam sighed 'count for him then, such a naughty boy I swear'. 'Ah fuck' Niall moaned gripping Louis's soft hair. Liam couldn't help but smile, Niall could be so cute sometimes. His attention went to louis as he bent over to stroke his hair ‘you enjoying Ni’s cock lou? Hmm... you are aren’t ya, suck nice and hard k babe?’ He whispered in Louis’s ear. Liam got a moan in response and smiled proudly, his hand tucking the boy’s school shirt up to his shoulders and then travelling languidly down the exposed body, causing goosebumps to arise. 'We're at ten Ni, come on now or else I'll have to punish you again' Liam said, using his hands to part Louis's fat arse and spit directly at his shy hole. A harsh smack sounded, 'E-Eleven' Niall said. The session continued until Niall came inside Louis's mouth counting 'seventeen' with a shout, after which the boy was bent over the sofa arm to let Niall now spank him.

'Sixteen!' , 'Seventeen!' Louis counted as he lay limp over the sofa arm. He heard the click of a camera and blushed immediately, Liam. It was embarrassing enough to be so vulnerable in a position like this having his mates spank him but Liam just had to record and take pictures  on top of it. But what could he do, it's tradition after all. Niall sat down near Louis to pat his head and murmur soft praises as Liam fingered his slightly red bottom before lubing himself up. He held Louis firmly by the hips and pounded away into the pliant boy, hips smacking against his arse as he moaned in pleasure. Louis shook with every thrust as Liam kept abusing his prostate with his long thick cock. Niall snuck his hand down to jerk Louis's neglected cock whilst peppering light kisses on his face. No matter how many birthdays went, Louis was always warm and tight. The perfect boy. Louis only let out a whimper as his little cock twitched in Niall's hold and spurted cum, face scrunching up adorably so as Niall thought. Liam groaned huskily and emptied hot ropes of cum into Louis's bum.

He sighed, satisfied and pleased, enjoying how Louis's little hole quivered around his cock in the aftershock. He fucked Louis gently for some minutes after, pushing his cum deeper inside the sloppy arse. Niall shushed his whimpers of protest. ‘Arse must be so sore huh babe? There there lima’s almost done sweetheart’. Liam pulled out afterwards to let Niall finger louis’s leaking bum and took Niall’s job of comforting the sniffling boy as Niall savagely ate him out. Niall placed kisses on the soft hole and watched in awe as with a squelching noise the first drops of cum leaked out, dripping down slowly. Liam cooed hearing the slurping noises behind Louis. ‘Happy birthday Louis’ he said continuing whispers of sweet nothings. 

They cleaned themselves up and went to their last class of the day. His dad called asking if he'd be going out after school but he told him no, he'd be coming straight home. 'Glad to hear that Boo' Louis was happy, he got to play FIFA and fulfil birthday traditions.

Well, some of them.


	2. Mr Zayn ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a little late! This is part 1, hope you enjoy and please don’t forget to give me feedback by leaving comments!

Louis sat, eyes glued to the clock as he waited for the last class of the day to end. Honestly who likes geography, who in their right minds is thrilled in the slightest by this class, Louis thought sighing dramatically. It also didn’t help that is bum hurt when he sat down. His mates had been helpful in how they cuddled him after Niall ate him out, kissing and caressing his poor bum. ‘Only 10 more minutes to go’ Louis said to himself fighting the urge to doze off. 

After class had ended he said goodbye to Niall and Liam, thanking them again for the FIFA game. He made his way to the bus and sat in a corner to get some sleep, after all he was the last one to be dropped off. ‘Why couldn’t I live nearer to school’ he grumbled, his eyelids drooping as he succumbed to sleep. 

‘Oh fuck! He’s so tight Ni, ah!’   
‘Aww you hear that boo, Lili feels so good fucking your bum. Push back on that cock Lou, come on’. A hand stroked his hair and he felt a kiss on his forehead. His eyes blinked open and he looked up to see Mr Z smiling fondly at him. ‘Hmm what’s going on’ his voice was unusually raspy from just having been woken up. ‘My little lad was having a good dream huh’ Zayn sweetly said, stroking his hair. Louis regained enough consciousness to learn he was still in the same seat where he dozed off but was now sat in Mr Z’s lap. He felt a cold shiver in his lower half and found himself to be naked from the waist down, but he wasn’t the only one as his smooth thighs rested on Mr Z’s hairy legs. Any little movement caused the hair to tickle his soft milky thighs. His turned his face to look at the man when soft lips met his in a kiss. His eyes closed as he let Mr Z kiss him soothingly in comfort. Zayn pulled back, his smile never fading ‘Such a good little lad, so soft and smooth f’r me’ Zayn purred, as his rough hand rubbed Louis’s back and another travelled downwards to knead the boy’s naked bum.

Louis presses his face to Mr Z’s chest, letting him do as pleased. It was his birthday, this is tradition after all. ‘Your Dad’s not home yet so I parked the bus here after dropping everybody off’ he explained. Louis nodded as he looked out the window to see cars racing by, the bus was parked on the side of the road. A blush came over his face and he shivered, he knew the mirrors weren’t see through and nobody could see them but the thought of anybody catching him half naked like this sent shudders down his spine. Zayn caught on, ‘hey hey, no need to be shy lou, nobody can see us. It’s your birthday today right, you just relax and let Mr Z take care of ya’. And with that he felt two lubed fingers breach his little hole. 

He felt a hand on his lower back to hold him steady as the two fingers pressed in, going in deeper and deeper until Mr Z’s fingers were buried knuckle deep in him. Zayn didn’t wait for the boy to relax and simply kept shushing the light whimpers of protest as he began fucking his fingers all the way in and then all the way out, relishing in the loud squelching sounds Louis’s bum made. ‘Good little lad, always my best baby lou’ he praised. Louis’s arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders, his hands holding on to Mr Z’s shirt. His chest was pressed flushed against Mr Z by the hand on his lower back, preventing the boy from squirming away. ‘Ah!’ , two fingers became three but instead of slowing down, Zayn thrusted the fingers with the same pace going knuckle deep in and then all the way out. Louis whimpered pathetically, it didn’t hurt but it was a little uncomfortable. But what could he do, this was tradition after all. ‘You’re okay my little lad, Shh there we go. Mr Z knows your hole very well baby. I know just what it needs yeah’ Zayn cooed pressing kisses on the side of Louis’s face. Louis suddenly moaned with a particular thrust. He heard Zayn chuckle, ‘my precious little lad’. He tapped Louis’s wet hole with a finger and then after lubing up another, he thrusted four of them knuckle deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon!


	3. Mr Zayn ( Part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I have just lost the ability to write. Like I am genuinely writing shit right now it’s so bad. Anyway I’ve really really tried to update and here it is. I am SO sorry cuz you guys had to wait so damn long but here it is! I hope you don’t hate it...

It was adorable, how Louis held onto his shoulders, how his face was tucked in the crook of his neck. It was comforting, holding the boy so close to him, in his safe embrace. He had taken a good long time fingering Louis's bum whilst the boy sat obediently on his lap, letting out soft moans and groans. Zayn felt warm and proud inside, here he was thrusting four of his long fingers in and out of the sloppy hole with Louis not making a single sound of protest. This was it, he couldn't do this with anyone else, couldn't finger or spank or trace mindless patterns on the soft and milky thighs of any other 17 year-old. The trust Louis had in him, the compliance because of tradition, it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't like to bend him over his lap for his birthday spanking nor did he like any other position. No, what he liked was to have Louis sat on his lap with his cock buried balls deep inside. He liked holding him close, murmuring sweet praises and encouragements.

'I knows my lad, it's so big isn't it. Shh your hole can take it babe trust me' he said lowering Louis down slowly by his hips. He moaned himself when his cock pushed through the wet lubed up opening. 'There ya go lou, Shh settle down little lad I've got ya' he said once his cock rested completely inside Louis's bottom. His hands released grip on the boy's curvy frame to instead cuddle the boy closer. Louis burrowed himself in the embrace, closing his eyes, allowing the rough hands to explore his naked frame. 

Smack! Came down a hand on his left bum cheek. He gasped and involuntarily clenched his hole making zayn groan in pleasure. Smack! Came the cracking sound as another hand came down on his right bum cheek. His poor arse, already a bit pink from Liam and Niall's spanking, was turning a shade of light red as zayn gave him his birthday spanking. Louis's cute whimpers were shushed by Zayn's silent praises. After the fourteenth spank, zayn parted his warm bum cheeks to run his finger around the boy's hole. He circled the rim stretched around the base of his hard cock. With every slap he laid to Louis's bum, the boy's hole would clench beautifully around his cock. 

Louis couldn't help but blush as his hole was being inspected, he tried to push away but that resulted in an extra spank and a warning to stay still. What could he do, it was tradition after-all.  
‘Lou?' His attention was brought back. He felt one of Zayn's hands carefully caress his arse whilst the other arm circled around his waist. 'Your hole's holding me so tightly babe. It's so warm and nice inside' zayn whispered, leaving a trail of kisses across his smooth jawline. 'I couldn't help but wonder if I'm leaking inside of you baby'. Louis was only half listening, his thoughts on the hand comfortingly caressing his bum in gentle circles. 'Hmm baby?' Zayn asked but was replied with some incoherent grumbling. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 'Here look at this little lad' he said grasping the boy's leaking cock. Louis moaned as the large hand stroked him just right. 'Yeah you see how it's leaking, getting so wet f'r me' Zayn's husky voice said. 'Is my cock leaking inside you lou? Is it making a little mess in you babe?' He cooed. That's when Louis felt how indeed the cock inside him was leaking precum. The sudden realisation did nothing but to embarrass him further. The hand around his cock was gone and so was the one on his bum. They rested on his love handles again. 'Been such a sweet lad, such a good boy, haven't you? Lemme fuck you'. 

With that Louis lost track of time, he only had enough sense to know he was being bounced over Zayn's cock, his prostate hit with every thrust. He continuously heard the wet sound of his lubed up hole being fucked and the slapping of his thighs against Zayn's. His cock spurted cum after only a few thrusts but that didn't stop Zayn from fucking him. He whimpered as the thrusts gained speed and force, as Zayn pounded his bubble butt. Their sweaty bodies merged as Zayn held him closer and kissed any part of his body that he could with eventually his cock releasing a big warm load into the boy. Satisfied, he moaned and his lips found Louis's. They kissed as zayn explored his mouth, Louis smelling the familiar remnants of smoke and mint. 

Zayn broke the kiss with a big smile on his face. They opted to cuddle for a minute or two more, enjoying the comforting silence. Zayn's beard tickled his neck a little when he dove in to lay some more kisses. It was nice. '17 eh? That's pretty big lou, growing all up aren't ya. Hmm but you'll always be my little lad, my good little lad'. With that Zayn raised the boy up, his cock exiting with an audible plop. 'Last three yeah? Shh I know babe, there there have to spank your hole too, darling' Zayn responded to the light protest. He counted each time as two fingers came to slap his hole, and with every spank some of Zayn's cum would drip out and slide down before a couple of fingers would scoop it back up and into Louis's hole again. His overstimulated cock twitched in yet again in excitement. 'Three!' He counted as the last spank was laid. There it was, the tradition's completion, well almost. Time to go home. 

Harry stood in-front of the basin, stark naked with the exception of an apron tied loosely behind his back. The afternoon sun dimly lit the dark room. He was busy washing the dishes. Scrubbing plate after plate, as the palm of a familiar hand cupped his naked tan buttock. The hairless smooth skin moulded with the hand shamelessly kneading the firm flesh. The front of Harry's apron had tented, the tip wet. His near-naked tall figure was being caressed, and fondled and groped. His honey smooth thighs, the back of his knees, the small of his back to the abs hidden by his apron, all were examined by a calm yet confident pair of hands. Not another sound could be heard except that of running water and hands sliding up and down and down. Because of the cold, his contracted balls resembled those of a young teenager, but no matter how private or how delicate, they too were played with. Detail and time given of course to his bum, more pale in comparison to his light tan skin. He stood still keeping busy with the dishes, hopelessly trying to ignore being exhibited naked and touched in his own home. His most intimately private regions were being explored, thoroughly. Through the window ahead of him, he saw the bus arrive, his son walking to the house door after waving the driver goodbye. The doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Any comments feedback remarks ideas really really appreciated. This chapter I felt like was one of the if not the worst. It’s just so... bad. I’m sorry. I really hope I get into the flow of writing again, thanks for reading!!


	4. Traditions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM BACK!!! First off so sorry I am a shit, it’s been SO long but I had the absolute worst writers block in the century. But hey I wrote more than 2000 words in this chapter so hope you like it! 
> 
> Also I’ve added two new characters. If you know them great, if not just imagine two white lean and hot brits. This chapter is just.. SMUT!! YASSS! 
> 
> Go forth and read and please tell me what you think cuz it’s different. It’s the stuff I’d kill to read, I hope you love it too!! :D

'I'm home!' Louis exclaimed, coming inside. He threw his bag on the floor, yes he'll pick it up when his dad yells at him but it's fine on the floor until then. 'Dad? Where are you' he asked before hearing running water in the kitchen. Must be cleaning the dishes, he thought. Though as soon as entered the kitchen, he froze. Sure his dad was cleaning the dishes but   
who were these two men Louis thought. Two men, both fit, in their 30s perhaps, dressed in simple shirts and jeans were present. One sat on the chair near the kitchen table whilst one stood next to his dad who was still washing dishes in the sink, naked with the exception of an apron. 

Now sure his dad liked wearing as little clothing as possible inside the house but he didn't usually walk naked. And Louis's certainly never seen him wash the dishes naked. Yes he's seen his father butt-naked more times than he can count but the man standing beside his dad was also feeling up his dad's bum, rubbing and caressing the smooth globes slowly and almost lovingly. Louis stood frozen. Were these men intruders. But wait his dad wouldn't just let one of them play with his bum like that. Should he run away, get help? But wait he couldn't leave his dad with these people. He couldn't think of anything, what the hell was going on. 

'And you must be Louis', his thoughts were interrupted by the man sat near the table. 'I'm Tom and that's Harrison' he introduced with a warm smile. Harrison waved him a hello, before patting his dad's arse. 'Spread your legs more, yeah there you go' his dad parted his legs as that Harrison man fondled his balls. 'Who are you. What do you want.' Louis demanded. 'We're just friends of your dad, we dropped by to say hello'. He couldn't understand why his dad was so normal with this. Louis felt scared and unsure. 'C'me here' Tom beckoned with his arms open. 

Louis stood between Tom's open legs. Tom's hands pushed up his shirt and took off his shorts leaving him in his boxers. 'Hey there beautiful, let's have a look at you' Tom's raspy voice whispered in his ear. He has a strong British accent, Louis noted. Big and strong are we, hmm' Tom's hands explored his abs and his thighs, going up to tease his nipples a bit. 'Ah!' Louis moaned. 'Then there darling, it's okay' Tom spoke rubbing the small of his back. Tom looked at him with another warm smile.

'How bout we loosen the two of you up' Tom said with a firm pat to louis's bum. He couldn't possibly mean-'The lube hazza' and Louis turned his neck left to see the other man take a tube out of his pocket and after squirting some on his fingers he threw it to Tom. 'So how was your day Louis?' He said pulling down the boy's boxers just enough. Louis braced his hands on the man's shoulders. Just what was going on, this stranger so casually wanted to chat about his day whilst fingering him open. Why wasn't his dad saying anything. Why was he letting these men do whatever they felt like doing. He couldn't be more nervous and quite frankly, terrified. All he understood was that his father was showing no signs of resistance or opposition, he had no choice but to go along with whatever this was. 

Louis found himself making small talk with the stranger, talking about his day, his hobbies, all the while the man was slowly fingering his bubble butt. 'Tell me about the traditions' Tom asked. What? Louis thought. How could he know about the-'Hmm?' Tom pressed. Louis remained quiet. He felt nervous and uneasy as his gaze shifted to his father, who was facing away washing the dishes like any other day. What was shocking though was that the Harrison man was slowly sliding a finger in between his father's bum cheeks.

'Hmm enjoying the view are we' Tom said, making him immediately avert his eyes to Tom's chest in embarrassment of being caught staring at his dad's lovely round bum. Louis heard him chuckle. 'Hey now I'm just messing with you buddy. It's okay to look. Lemme guess, you've never seen daddy have his boypussy played with have you'. Louis looked at him aghast. Tom chuckled yet again, 'the cutest little thing aren't ya'. 'Hey haz, tell Louis about his daddy's little boypussy'. Why were these men so casually harassing him and his dad, he wanted to speak out but he was too embarrassed. 'It's been a long time so it's nice and tight right now, just like the first time I bet. But don't ya worry baby girl, we're here now shh' Harrison said at the little whine that escaped Harry as the finger started thrusting deeper and deeper. Louis jerked at the sound of a sharp spank. 'Arch your back f'r me come on'. 

'They spanked me' Louis admitted. 'Hmm Let me have a feel baby' and then Tom's hands went to his bum, carefully feeling the round bubble butt. His cheeks were still warm from the spankings, he heard Tom almost purr massaging them. 'How about you come here baby, yeah that's it bend over f'r me' tom said directing the boy to bend over the table. 'Aww' Tom cooed looking at the pink cheeks. 'Such a good boy, took your birthday spankings just right didn't you baby' Tom praised. 'Hmm I wonder' came Tom's deep voice. 'Yeah look at that! Got a little hole spanking too darling?' Louis nodded. 'Oh my god, that's so beautiful Lou. So pink and pretty' he said tracing the twitching hole with his thumb. Tom spread open his cheeks and spat directly at the boy's hole hearing Louis gasp in surprise. 'Just a little taste baby boy' was all Louis heard before a wet tongue lapped at his hole. Tom only ate him out for a few minutes but Louis was all out moaning for more. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Harrison looked at the boy before looking at Harry whose poker face remained steadfast as he washed the dishes. Harrison kissed his cheek. 

Harry was led to his room where he was bent over his bed with pillows underneath him to raise his pert little ass up. Louis followed Harrison to the sofa behind where Harry lay, he was sat on Harrison's lap facing a side view of his naked father's bum. His little boxer shorts were pulled down to his knees and his shirt rucked up as Harrison stroked his little cock. 'Shh darling, be good for Uncle Haz' Louis's face was flushed, he was blushing and panting, looking damn near adorable. Harrison chuckled and gave the teenager a gentle kiss on his feathered hair. 'We have to be nice and quiet baby. Uncle Tom's gonna take care of your daddy.' Harrison explained, his hand's movement slow and rhythmic on Louis's cock. His dad's face was covered by his hair so Louis could only see the mop of brown curls as Harry lay stomach down facing away from them.

Tom came inside, naked, and bent down behind Harry.  
'Aww how long's it been since I ate out my princess, look at that little hole' Tom cooed, running his hands up and down the back of Harry's thighs. Louis's cock for some reason twitched at the word. The way Tom said 'princess', it was derogatory yet said in such a sweet tone. His father, a fitness freak, a lean and strong figure was so submissive like this. Tom spread the long legs open completely and dove right in, licking up and down Harry's hole. 'Mhm! Ah! Ah!' Sounded the pretty moans. From where he was, louis could see his father's long shaved legs quiver and his toes curl as Tom mercilessly assaulted his dad's tight little hole with his tongue.

Harry looked beautiful, the large expanse of his naked back exposed, made to lay stomach down as Tom ate him out. 'There there lou, I gotcha' said Harrison giving the boy a peck on his cheek. His held the boy close and snug to his chest. 'Taste so good baby girl' Tom praised as his tongue was sloppily eating Harry out. Louis could clearly hear the squelching sound of Tom's wet messy kisses on his dad's hole. 'Push back on my tongue princess, let daddy in' and suddenly with a high pitched moan Harry came all over the sheets. His body was shaking with the force of the orgasm. Louis saw Tom's hands come down three or four times on his dad's ass. 'Tut tut tut, messy baby' Tom said. 'Turn over let daddy clean you' and so Harry rolled over to face him as Tom licked up his cum. 

'Look at that boo, your daddy made such a mess darling' Louis whined and moaned as Harrison's hand sped up, jerking the seventeen year old's cock with expertise. 

'Ah!' Harry moaned as Tom fucked him. He held onto the headboard as Tom whispered all sorts of filth. 'Don't be shy baby girl, let daddy pound your boypussy.' Harry moaned as Tom hit his prostate again and again. No sooner had he realised that he was now on all fours. Infront of him his 17 year old son was being spanked bent over Harrison's knees, his pink bubble butt bouncing on each slap. 'There, now how about you watch haz spank your little boy while I breed your little ass back here' Tom grunted with his hands holding onto Harry's soft love handles. Louis gasped with each slap, with Harrison comforting him with soft encouragements. Louis's face was turned to the side as he watched Tom pound his Dad's ass hard and fast. His eyes caught hold of his dad's. Both father and son stared at each other before Louis moaned as Harrison without warning fucked two fingers in him. 

'Ahh! Ah! Ah! Ah!' Harry moaned loudly as Tom sat on the bed with his legs crossed whilst Harry rode his cock. Tom held a strong grip on his hips, forcing him to bounce up and down faster and faster. 'Daddy's got you Baby girl there there' tom comforted him as he thrusted his hips up, brutally fucking Harry's arse. The wet slapping sounds of hips against flesh rang loudly. Tears made their way out of Harry's eyes as they streaked down his face. 'Aw there we go, there's my princess. Go on and cry for daddy 'k baby girl' he said kissing Harry's teary cheeks. 

Louis watched his dad being fucked on Tom's lap. He himself was being fucked with a long purple dildo. The one his dad so often used on him. He was still on the couch nearby bent over Harrison's knees. 'Wait, you're hurting him stop it!' Louis said when he heard Harrison's whisper in his ears. 'Shh sweetie no no it's ok. Look at daddy baby boy, he's not hurt, he's crying cuz he's happy. He needs this. We're just taking care of him alright?' Harrison explained and Louis saw that his father wasn't pushing Tom away but was clinging to his neck. 'Don't you worry baby boy, focus on your toy instead' and so Louis tried to, feeling the long dildo stretch his walls and directly hit his prostate with each thrust. 

'So fucking beautiful' Tom praised. 'So soft and hot inside'. Harry was sniffling and panting when Tom suddenly stopped. The slapping sounds ceased and it got quiet as Louis saw the man cuddle his father. He held Harry down on his cock, his hands going to knead Harry's bottom.

 

'C'me here baby' he gently hugged Harry close to his chest.

'Cum for daddy'   
'Ohh! Ah fuck!' Harry's muffled moan was heard as his red hard cock twitched painfully before erupting ropes of cum between their pressed bodies.   
Tom held him through it, as tremors ran through Harry's body. Louis heard gentle murmurs of praise.  
'...so good' 'love you baby' 'so fucking pretty when you cum untouched' 

After about a minute of Tom cuddling harry, he directed him to lay once more stomach down on the bed and so Harry's tired body lay pliantly. His limbs spread out like a starfish and eyes closed. Tom took off his condom and lay over him. 'Stay nice and open for me, Shh. You know this part princess, time to take daddy's load'. His cock easily penetrated the abused bum and with a few small thrusts he ejaculated inside Harry's arse. Louis saw his body shake slightly with the orgasm and heard him moan deeply as he kissed his father's neck.

There was a sharp contrast in the room now. From the panting, moaning and slapping before to the gentle quiet now. Harrison’s hand had stopped stroking Louis since Harry came for the second time. He now held the hard little cock, feeling it’s warmth radiating in his palm. Over on the bed, Tom was still lying on top of Harry, still inside the cum-filled arse, kissing his neck and back and shoulders. After one final kiss behind his ear, Tom pulled out. The second Tom pulled out, all of them heard a nasty wet squelching pop. Louis heard Tom coo and blabber something. ‘Right, C’me here baby boy, come to uncle Tom’. Louis was lifted off Harrison’s knees and led over to the bed. After all this time, now he got a proper view of his father. Sweat glistening across his muscled back, his curls disheveled and his body completely lax. His eyes went down to his dad’s small round bum and saw the cause for the earlier sound, fat white blobs of cum were leaking out of his dad’s pretty pink hole. He stared mesmerised when his thoughts were broken by a snore. 

All of them looked fondly to see Harry asleep, tiny snores coming out of his mouth. Louis couldn’t help but smile a little. He felt two hands on his hips. Tom sat at his right whereas Harrison was on his left. Confusion was written all over his face as they made him bend forward and forward as a hand grasped his still hard cock. ‘Shh you’re alright baby boy. Daddy looks so peaceful sleeping with a cum leaking ass doesn’t he’ Tom kneaded his bubble butt, ‘lets quietly put another load in him huh’ Tom whispered in his ear. 

He tried to protest but no later could he move around when he felt the tip of his cock penetrate his dad’s hole. Louis tried his best to suppress his moan, his eyes shut. He felt the loose opening submit easily and the warm wet insides engulfed his little cock. He forearms braced the sides of his father’s lean back, he was balls deep inside but was prevented thrusting with two hands on his bubble butt holding him down. ‘Shh we don’t wanna wake up daddy’ Harrison whispered. ‘Let your little cock spurt inside your daddy lou, go on darling cum for us’ Tom encouraged and with those two whispering in his ears and his big beautiful father snoring cutely beneath him, Louis came. His body held still and kissed by Harrison and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!! They keep me going and honesty it’s feedback that makes me want to write more. If you have ideas leave them down below. Hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think! I’ve got some ideas about it but please feel free to give any idea or change you’d like. I love feedback! I you liked it please leave a kudos or comment! And again please comment it is the only thing that drives me to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
